Warming Hearts
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: The whole guild is on an expedition,and the holidays are near. Grovyle isn't liking the fact, he also hates the fact that it's cold. Can a certain Ghost-type warm his heart?(Humanized,Actaeon Shipping, Yaoi, Fangirling Celebi)


**A/N: I did say that I'd make an Actaeon Shipping X-Mas fic. So, here it is! Oh, and they're humanized cause I'm the creator of this fic and I have the power to do that!**

**I'm so gonna get sent to the Distortion World for making Celebi a Yaoi fangirl... and a small implication of sex... and maybe for slight OOCness. At least I made a good cover!**

***hops on my Golurk, Cassius, and flies off* Enjoy, my lovely peeps!**

* * *

Grovyle cursed under his breath, tugging his hat a bit over his head. He nibbled on the candy cane that Wigglytuff gave him.

_Why does it have to snow today? _He pondered. _Maybe I should have joined them on their expedition that place... That I'm sure doesn't exist._

He sighed as he walked through Treasure Town. People were stocking up on supplies for the winter. Word on the street was that a storm was coming. And Celebi decided to ditch not only Grovyle, but Dusknoir_, _as well.

"Hey, something bothering you?" A voice asked. Grovyle blinked, and looked to his right, seeing the Keckleon brothers waving at him.

He tilted his head before walking to them.

"Not really. Just the weather." He replied to the green-haired brother, who for some odd reason preferred to be called Kakureon. _**(1)**_

"But who wouldn't enjoy snow?" The purple-haired brother, who liked to be called Kellimon. _**(2)**_

"It's just... Cold." Grovyle simply said, finishing his candy cane. "Plus, there's nothing to do. The whole guild is on an expedition."

"Why don't you go to Spinda's Cafe?" Kakureon suggested. "I heard they're selling warm, hot, drinks!"

"Such as a Peppermint-Hot Chocolate!" Kellimon added.

Grovyle smiled. "Well... That sure sounds nice. I guess I'll check it out."

He waved goodbye as He walked to the small, underground cafe. The entrance, luckily, had not a whole lot of snow near it. In fact, Wynaut was making sure that no snow would ever get in. He appeared to be making a door. Grovyle chuckled at the sight. He seemed to have trouble with it. He waved at the Grass-type as he entered the cafe, the warmth of the inside rushing into my face. Grovyle expected it to be full, but it wasn't. Only Team Tasty and Team AWD were present. The green-head exhaled, unzipping his jacket and took his hat off. Oh, and the hat was given to him by Bidoof.

"Ah! Hello, Grovyle! You didn't join the guild in their expedition?" Spinda asked as he approached him.

The Grass-type nodded. "Yeah. The place they're journeying to just sounds fake."

"But they do have a map." Spinda pointed out, wiping a glass.

"I'm aware of that." Grovyle replied quickly, leaning on the counter.

Spinda chuckled. "Well, then, I suppose you're here for a drink?"

The green-haired male nodded. "You bet."

"So, what kind of hot cocoa do you want? Regular? Peppermint? Cinnamon?"

"...I'll take regular."

"Aaalrighty then! Take a seat and I'll call you up when it's done!"

"Got it."

Grovyle sighed as he chose a table to sit at. The rescue teams soon left, leaving him and the cafe workers alone. He drummed my fingers on the table, humming some tune that Celebi told him about. He heard Wynaut outside yelp, who probably harmed himself while creating the door. Maybe if he did this before the snow came, things would be easier. Wynaut's cursing could be heard. Wobbufett must have heard, too. She frowned and ran up the steps, starting to scold him. Grovyle chuckled as he heard some of it. He always thought that Wobbufett could only say "That's right!", but looks like he was wrong.

"DANG IT! ARGH! FREAKING ARCEUS!" He heard Wynaut screech.

Footsteps came down the stairs. He began to wonder who else would come. He prayed that it wouldn't be Team Skull. He hated Team Skull. With a burning passion. To his relief, it wasn't them. But to his dismay, it was instead...

"Oh. Grovyle. You're here, too?" Dusknoir asked.

Grovyle nodded as the Ghost-type approached him. "Yeah. Since the whole guild is away and it's freaking cold, I decided to get a warm drink... So what's been going on with you?"

"Well, Team Platinum suggested that I should ask Magnezone if there are any jobs, but there were none." Dusknoir explained, sitting next to the younger.

"Ey! Do you want one?" Spinda asked him. He nodded.

"At least Team freaking Skull isn't here." The Grass-type muttered. "God I hate those guys." _**(3)**_

"Well, they're not so bad... Once you forget about what they've done." Dusknoir remarked.

"...They tried to beat the crap out of our friends!" Groyvle hissed.

"Ah, you make a good point there." Dusknoir chuckled.

The younger sighed. "D-Damn right. I just hope the expedition ends soon. It's been pretty quiet around here."

"I'll say. But it's been pretty nice. Silence can be good at times."

"Y-Yeah... I guess."

...

Okay, this is getting boring!

"Your Hot Cocoa is done! I also gave you some Candy Canes!" Spinda announced, waving.

Grovyle was about get up and retrieve my his, but Dusknoir then stood up. He offered to get the Grass-type's. No arguing there! Grovyle began to fiddle with his hat, twirling it around, sometimes throwing it. Wynaut was still spitting out curses while Wobbufett assisted him. Wynaut must have a real problem with doors. Especially making them!

Grovyle sighed as Dusknoir came back.

_Okay. I shouldn't let one guy bring my spirits down. _The Grass-type thought. _Just have s small chat, drink your cocoa, then bolt outta here. Yeah... That's sounds nice. Just bolt out of here and go back to that small base we made. __**(A/N: ...This does not exist, but in my fanfic, it does!)**_

Dusknoir sat down next to Grovyle, handing him the drink and candy. Both wanted to start some sort of conversation, but had no luck. While they both wanted some sort of chat, they didn't feel like talking.

Grovyle drank his hot chocolate as quickly as he could before bolting out of the cafe, forgetting his candy cane.

Dusknoir blinked.

"What's wrong with him?" Spinda asked.

"...I'm not sure." Dusknoir replied as he finished his cocoa. "But I'm about to find out.

* * *

Grovyle exhaled as he quickly walked to the small base that was made near the Hot Springs, which was most likely frozen. The base was in an actual good area. No one dared to steal from it since many folks lived near by. Plus, the base had nothing special to take. Only had berries, seeds, a few TMs, some books, and three beds. Nothing extravagant Unless you count a flag that has a picture of a Time Gear on the flagpole that stood nearby extravagant He grumbled to himself as the snow began to stop and a small wind blew in its place.

"Okay, miss, can you get on with it?"

Wait... You talking to me? Oh... Okay then! Yaoi time, activate!

"What's the rush all about?"

_Oh no..._ Grovyle thought. _He just had to follow me._

"...I felt like going back to the base." The Grass-type lied.

"Yeah. Sure you did." Dusknoir replied. "I can tell when you're being dishonest."

Grovyle faced him. "You sure?"

"Yes. I'm quite sure. Since Celebi's back in the future, possibly not returning here, and the whole Guild is out, why don't we spend some time with each other?"

Grovyle frowned, pulling his hat over his head. "I have to decline that offer of yours."

"Tomorrow then?" The ebony-haired male took a step closer to the younger.

"No." The green-head took a step back.

One step forward. "You sure?"

Two steps back. "Y-Yes!"

Two steps forward. "Positive?"

Three steps back. "Y-Yes, yes! I'm extremely positive on my choice!"

Three steps forward. "Really?"

Four steps back. Up against a tree. _Damn._

Dusknoir chuckled. "Alright, alright. I get it. You don't wish to spend time with me. Got that. Drilled into my brain."

Grovyle sighed. "G-Good... A-And it's _my _job to make those types of remarks!"

Again, the ebony-haired male chuckled. "Oh, yes, I completely forgot."

"Hmp. Of course." The forest, green-haired male failed to notice that the older male was only a few steps away from him.

"First you have a problem with me offering some time for us to get to know each other more, now you have a problem with me making witty statements?" Dusknoir said, taking one more step closer to the younger male.

"Well, what the hell do you th- can you step away please?" Grovyle quickly asked, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Huh? Am I entering your personal bubble?" Dusknoir inquired, tilting his head.

"I-In fact, you a-are." The green-head replied, shaking. Not just because of the cold. He also began to feel nervous as the Ghost-type took another step foward. Before the green-haired male could react, the older placed his hands on either side of the younger's head.

_W-Well shit. _Was his only thought.

"S-So... W-Well... Y-You gonna let me go?" He asked quietly.

Dusknoir snickered. "Not yet."

"...Well, w-when?"

"After you tell me what's bugging you. Besides, it's almost the holidays. Why are you so gloomy?"

Grovyle exhaled. "...Our friends have left us yesterday. To add to this, it's only a day before Christmas Eve. Their expeditions usually last four to five days."

Dusknoir blinked. "Ah. So you're worried that they won't return in time? Well, you still have me."

"And that makes things even worse." The Grass-type muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" The Ghost-type tilted his head. "Do you just not want someone to be near you?"

The green head blushed. "W-Well, I... Uh, N-No, not really. I-It's not like I want to be alone, I-I... Just... Y-You know, forget it! F-Forget I said anything."

...

"C-Can you let me go, now? Please?"

...

"I-I said please, so, c-c-can you let me go?"

The older male leaned in closer.

"E-Er, y-you know, I'm getting p-pretty uncomfortable."

Closer.

"C-Can you p-please let me go?"

And that's when their lips connected. The younger froze, and he almost felt his heart skip a beat. He soon then started to relax, thinking that it wasn't... so bad. The Ghost-type weaved a hand into the shorter one's long green hair. It seemed as if the cold air didn't bother them. Not even the wind that occasionally blew. Luckily no one was there to s-

"I KNEW IT!"

The boys jumped, breaking out of the kiss.

"C-C-Celebi?!" Grovyle cried.

The pink head was blushing, and giggling. "I totally called it! Team Platinum owes me 1,000 Poke!"

Dusknoir frowned. "W-wait, hold on... You made a bet with Team Platinum?"

"Eeyup! I bet them that there was something going on between you two... Something positive and I was right!" Celebi was fist pumping "I knew it! Oh! Don't worry guys! I support you!"

The green-haired male blushed. "H-Hold on! It's not what you th-think!"

Celebi was grinning. "Dude, I saw it! Don't deny it! I'm a witness!"

"Celebi!" The boys hissed.

"What? Not my fault I caught you two kissing." The female huffed. "Jeez. At least I didn't catch you guys doing it."

Again, Grovyle blushed. "C-Celebi! What is wrong with you?!"

The legendary snickered. "Ah, nothing."

"N-Nothing?!" The green-head shrieked. "NOTHING?!"

"What do you mean it's nothing?!" Dusknoir added.

Celebi giggled. "Oh, come on, boys. You've been not getting along for quite a while. It's nice to see you two being friendly with each other... Well, a little _more _than friendly."

The boys glared at her. She snickered before running off, saying, "Gotta go! See ya boys tomorrow!"

Grovyle sighed. "G-God, I hate it when she does that."

...

"I-I'm going inside the base." He announced.

* * *

The afternoon was cold. Very cold. The Grass-type practically wrapped himself beneath his blankets in order to have a warm nap. Sadly, he couldn't fall asleep. One thing was on his mind.

_What was that kiss for? Wh-Why?_

He groaned. _Just... Don't think about it. You d-don't have to ask. Forget about!_

"Hey. Something wrong?"

The Grass-type groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"I don't wanna talk." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Dusknoir asked, approaching the other Pokemon.

"...W-Well, you did just k-kiss me so suddenly." Grovyle replied hastily.

"And you didn't enjoy it?"

_That _got the Grass-type to get up.

"W-Wait, what?!" He hissed.

The Ghost-type chuckled as he sat down next to the shorter male.

"Ah, nevermind."

"...C-Can you tell why you did that?"

"Hm?"

"Th-That k-kiss... Wh-Why did you..." He couldn't finish his question. And there was no reply for a while.

"You just seemed very lonely." Dusknoir simply answered, running his fingers through the other's hair. "And concerned about Team Platinum not returning home for Christmas."

Grovyle exhaled. "W-Well, that's partially correct."

"Really now? Is that all that is bothering you?"

"...A-Actually n-no."

"What is it?"

"...I-It's what... C-Celebi said." Grvoyle stated, albeit in a calm yet angered tone.

Duskniur titled his head. "What do you mean by that?"

"W-Well, you heard what she said!" The younger snapped. "Sh-She thought that we were actually... t-together!"

"And there's a problem in that because...?" Dusknoir asked.

"W-What?! Wh-Wha... Th-There is a big problem in that!" Grovyle hissed. "B-Big!"

"How?"

"I-It... J-Just... C-Cause it is...B- Bad! I-It's just b-mmph!"

The Ghost-type suddenly pressed his lips against the other. Like the last time, the younger was completely shocked. The ebony haired male pushed the green haired one back down on his bed. And... the younger actually didn't mind. Although, he was a bit nervous about what was to happen next. Dusknoir then pulled away smirking, ruby eyes twinkling.

"Well? That was bad?" He asked.

The Grass-type blushed. "Sh-Shut up."

Dusknoir chuckled, leaning in a bit closer. "So, I guess that means you won't mind my company, hm?"

Grovyle gulped. "I... I g-guess."

The ebony haired male smirked, then slid a cold under the younger boy's shirt, causing him to whimper. The older then proceeded to press his lips against the other, also finding a way to squirm his tongue inside. The one beneath him let out a small moan, as if to say that he was enjoying this. The Ghost-type then pulled away, and ran his fingers through the Grass-type's long green hair. Neither said a word. They just looked at each other. The younger nodded. The older male blinked, slightly shocked, knowing what the other meant. However, he saw the intensity in the green-head's golden eyes. Dusknoir smiled, and Grovyle returned it.

* * *

Celebi yawned as she entered the base. "Hey, boys. Wanna get some cocoa at the cafe?"

She stopped. What she saw almost made her say "Aw!". Grovyle was cuddling with Dusknoir.

Celebi giggled. _Ah... I'll just leave and wait until they both wake up._

When she left, the boys opened their eyes.

"...At times I wonder why we're even friends with her." Grovyle muttered, scratching his head.

Dusknoir nodded. "Agreed."

They looked at each other, then laughed.

"W-Wait... Hold on... Last night... D-Did we...?" Grovyle asked.

Dusknoir paused. "...Uh... Wait... We... Did."

"I KNEW IT!" Celebi suddenly ran back inside the base. "I FREAKING KNEW IT!"

She then did a little victory dance before leaving.

"...Really. I seriously wonder at times why I'm friends with her." Grovyle stated.

Dusknoir patted his head then ruffled his hair. "Me, too, Grovyle. Me, too."

"Come on, love birds! Team Platinum is at the cafe waiting!" Celebi called from outside the base.

"...L-Lovebirds?" Grovyle squeaked.

Dusknoir chuckled. "Well, we are, aren't we."

He looked at the green-haired male, smiling. The younger returned the expression.

"O-Oh... I-I guess so."

* * *

**A/N: YES! It's done! It's finally done!**

**(1)- Keckleon's Japanese name._  
_**

**(2)- Kecleon's Korean name.**

**(3)- I, myself, actually don't hate Team Skull.**

***hops on my Giratina, Erebus* Peace out! Enjoy the holidays!**


End file.
